Meloetta's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Meloetta has some special icing, her stomach starts acting weird. Then, next thing you know... Meloetta farts.
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: /vp/, you'll do anything to fap to some Meloetta, huh? Well, I don't disappoint. And yes, this is totally /vp/'s fault, so don't go and blame me. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy. Ya freaks.

* * *

Meloetta was in her cozy little home, with Keldeo over after playing tennis with Genesect and Arceus. As Meloetta and Keldeo were talking about what to do for Saturday, Meloetta's stomach growled, prompting Meloetta to get something to eat.

"Man, I could use some more icing." Meloetta stated as she opened the refrigerator, seeing if she had enough icing to fill her up. Not a single carton of icing inside was enough to crave Meloetta, so she closed the fridge and grabbed a nearby stool.

Keldeo shook his head as he groaned. "Meloetta, don't you already have enough icing as it is? Can't you think of anything else to eat?"

Meloetta paused briefly, tapping her chin as she shrugged. "Well, not really. I just need a tad bit more to satisfy me."

Keldeo placed his right front hoof on his forehead as he sighed. "Sigh... I don't know why I deal with you..."

Meloetta rolled her eyes as she stood up on the stool. She opened up the cabinets, spotting one lone jar of icing. However, this icing was rather... different. It read "special" on the carton, Meloetta shrugging as she came down and moved the stool back, placing the carton of icing on the table. Opening the carton, Meloetta scooped a spoon inside, eating up the icing as Keldeo watched, sitting down as he folded his front legs. Four minutes later, Meloetta belched loudly as she patted her slightly pudgy stomach, feeling nice and full. Keldeo sighed as he got off the chair, heading towards the front door.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see if Genesect needs help with his sand castle," Keldeo told Meloetta as he exited the house, "You want to come?"

Meloetta got out of her chair, holding down her pudgy stomach, with growled back at her. "W-well... I'll catch up with you in a bit, Keldeo..."

Keldeo rolled his eyes as he left, shutting the door shut. Meloetta grabbed her black colored purse, checking inside to see if she got all what she needed. She then grabbed an extra carton of vanilla icing from the fridge, saving it for later as she was about to head out. Her stomach gurgled oddly, perplexing Meloetta as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Huh? That's... odd..." Meloetta stated as she patted her stomach, to see if it was all right. Turns out that "special" icing she had was special, as Meloetta farted loudly, of which echoed all throughout the house. Meloetta's eyes widened as she started blushing, shocked by her own passing of gas. "Oh my... did I really do that?"

Meloetta squeaked in shock as she farted again, her stomach going from slightly pudgy to its normal form. Meloetta's green hair was blown up in the air by the flatulence, prompting her to hold down her dress. Embarrassed, Meloetta peered outside, to see if Keldeo was nearby. Much to her horror, Keldeo was standing right in front several feet away, with him overhearing Meloetta's gassiness.

"Keldeo! It's not what you think!" Meloetta pleaded as she waved her hands in defense, farting loudly again.

Keldeo placed his right front hoof on his face as he sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh Meloetta... what am I going to do with you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Keldeo sighed as he paced back and forth on all four of his legs. Arceus, Abomasnow, Linoone, and Genesect all looked at each other as they were waiting for Meloetta to come out of the bathroom.

"She's been in there for an hour," Linoone pointed out as he massaged his legs, "Just what's with her, anyway?"

Keldeo sighed as he looked up, telling the four of them, "Meloetta... has a little gas."

Genesect oddly stared at Keldeo, folding his mechanical arms. "What do you mean, a little gas...?"

Keldeo bit his lip as he shifted his eyes, sweating nervously as he tried to explain, "Well, you see, Meloetta had this special icing, and it's been making her pass gas ever since last night."

Abomasnow stood up, now getting curious. "What do you mean, last night..."

Keldeo closed his eyes as he flashbacked, telling the four Pokemon what he meant. "Well, you see, guys..."

* * *

_Keldeo and Meloetta were in bed, the two about to sleep as Meloetta farted loudly again, annoying Keldeo, who placed an extra pillow on his head. meloetta blushed as she turned to face Keldeo, tapping him on the back._

_"I don't know what was in that icing, honestly," Meloetta stated as she placed her hands down, "I just so happen to spot it and, well, I couldn't help myself."_

_Keldeo turned around to face Meloetta, telling her as he pointed at her, "Well, maybe you should try to make your gas unpleasant! You are the Melody Pokemon, right?"_

_Meloetta thought for a moment as she gasped, letting out a trumpet like fart as she got an idea. "That's it, Keldeo! I'll just make my butt a living orchestra!"_

_"...Oh no..." Keldeo muttered as he hid underneath the bed covers, while Meloetta tried controlling her farts, going from trombone to trumpet to sax to tuba._

* * *

Arceus sipped some coffee as he shook his head in disbelief. "So you're telling me that Meloetta has been trying to make herself more musical, by using her... farts?"

Keldeo sighed as he nodded. "It be true, Arceus. I tried reasoning her out of it, but-"

Suddenly, Keldeo was slammed into the wall as the door flattened him. Meloetta, in her psychic type Aria form, came out of the bathroom, steam behind her as she pushed her long green hair back. Arceus, Abomasnow, Genesect, and Linoone all looked at each other and then back at Meloetta as Meloetta winked, slapping her right butt cheek as she let out a high pitched trumpet fart, lowering it to a trombone like sound. Linoone placed his hands by his mouth, trying not to laugh as Arceus and Abomasnow sighed, while Genesect folded his mechanical arms together, not getting the gist of what Meloetta was doing. Meloetta giggled as she let out another trombone fart, with Keldeo moaning weakly in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta blushed in embarrassment as she kept farting louder, her farts belted out like a tuba being played as she and Keldeo went throug the the shopping mall. Meloetta held down her skirt-like skin with both of her hands, though that didn't stop getting her big butt revealed as a loud poot lifted up the skin, revealing her buttcheeks to the curious Audino shopping, who gasped in awe as the young Audinos pointed and laughed at Meloetta's butt. Meloetta's lips started trembling as tears began filling Meloetta's eyes, her farts turning into a musical beat as she avoided eye contact, with everyone surrounding her trying their best not to laugh.

"Meloetta, just don't give your flatulence a second thought," Keldeo stated to try and make Meloetta feel better as he raised his front right hoof, "After all, you can't just hold it in forever."

Meloetta ran next to Keldeo after somewhat tracking behind, only giving eye contact to Keldeo as she kept blushing more with every loud poot that emerged from her buttocks. "Keldeo, I'm too embarrassed to be doing this! I just don't feel right!"

Keldeo sighed as he shook his head. "Then just do exactly what Genesect always does. Ignore your surroundings and go by your own rules."

Meloetta stopped in her tracks, watching as Keldeo headed to the elctronics department, Meloetta thought about this as she folded her arms, thinking it over, as she farted loudly, the breaking wind lasting for thirty seconds as it ended on a musical poot. The Audino, Leavanny, Swak, Throh, Whimsicott, and Roserade who were shopping noticed this and all laughed and/or applauded Meloetta, who sniffled to the point where she stood there crying, covering her face with both of her hands as she started farting again, her farts getting even deeper in pitch much to the amusement of the audience.


	4. Chapter 4

Nighttime was upon the Legendary Household, but all wasn't well in the bedroom. While Genesect was able to get some nice shut eye, poor Keldeo sighed as Meloetta was still trying to hold in her gas, but failing as her flatulence came out like short blasts of a large tuba playing. Keldeo couldn't handle being embarrassed anymore.

"Meloetta, there's something I need to tell you, and I'm gonna tell you straight," Keldeo stated as he placed both of his front hooves on Meloetta's shoulders. "It's about controlling your bladder."

Meloetta blinked innocently several times. "Control... my bladder?" She glanced at the snoozing Genesect, then back at Keldeo, holding her sweet white pillow tightly. "You mean, that area where I take a great pi-"

Keldeo stopped Meloetta, covering her mouth as he nodded. "That's right. You just hold it in for the entire night and then let it go in the bathroom. Simple, no?"

Meloetta thought about it, then she smiled, kissing Keldeo on the nose. "Tee hee! Thanks, Kel." She then went back to sleep, proceeding to hold in her gas.

Keldeo sighed of relief, glad that Meloetta understood him as he went back to sleep. "Good to know that she got the message."

Forty minutes of peaceful sleep later, while everyone slept, Meloetta farted unintentionally, her butt producing vidi music that kept the wildlife up and had them jamming. Keldeo's eyes popped open, bright red, as he looked over to Meloetta, who was completely unaware of her flatulence orchestration as she was still sleeping while cuddling her pillow. Keldeo rolled his eyes as he placed an extra pillow over his head, to not much avail.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta got up, stretching her arms as another tuba fart came out of her butt. Meloetta frowned as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her bubble butt, three loud tuba toots being released.

"Man, am I so gassy," Meloetta commented as she sighed, pushing down on her butt cheeks as raunchier farts came out, closing her eyes as she sighed. "I guess you are what you eat."

Meloetta exited her room, heading downstairs to spy a Glameow and a Stunky. The Glameow chuckled as she licked her right front paw, while Stunky showed Meloetta his rear end, letting out a squeak.

Meloetta's right eye twitched, a wet fart squeaking out as she placed both of her hands on her face. "You can't be serious." She groaned loudly. "Oh man, this is bad. I already got a bad feeling in my gut." She sighed as she closed her eyes, a raunchy fart exploding out. "And it's not just gas."


End file.
